Jodger (episode)
"Jodger" is the forty-fifth episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. Synopsis The episode starts in the morning where Joey wakes up and proceeds with his chores: gathering Smurfberries is one of them. Papa Smurf is proud of his little Smurfs working and says, "Now that's what I like to see! A lot of morning risers! Just smurfy!" Suddenly Brainy appears and informs Papa of something, but ends up beginning a speech. Papa tells him to get to the point, so he tells him that a mysterious visitor is coming to the village. They hear Harmony's voice: "...Hm? ...Smurf again? You want to meet Papa Smurf? Your name is... Jodger?! Oh! Please - wait just a moment!" Hearing that, Papa says, "Jo-Jodger?" and Brainy adds, "The world famous Jodger?!" When every Smurf has gathered to the Great Oak, there stood Papa Smurf and Jodger, a humanoid land octopus, on one of the upper roots. Grandpa calls out, "Thank you for smurfing! What an honor!" to which Jodger replies, "No, no! Think nothing of it! The honor is all mine! There is no greater pleasure than visiting the Smurf Village!" In the middle of the crowd, Joey stands next to Moxette; both are watching Papa and their new arrival. Moxette asks Smurfette, "Smurf me, Smurfette. What's smurfing on here?" Smurfette is shocked; she, along with Handy and Hefty, turn around and stare at Moxette and Joey, and she cries, "What? You haven't heard of Jodger - the famous explorer?" Rather taken aback by their surprise, Moxette says, "Well, no, I haven't heard of him!" Joey agrees with, "Me neither!" Hefty says, "That's not surprising, really. He's a new arrival on the scene! He came out of nowhere, like a comet! He became famous almost overnight. They smurf his talents as an explorer are smurfceptional!" "So, this Jodger is really that amazing?" Joey asks. Handy clarifies: "Yeah! Here's some more smurf that I heard... He does things unlike anyone else. First, he doesn't work in a team; he does all his exploring solo." Moxette chides in with, "Alone?" and Handy nods. "That's right! He's got to be pretty sure about his skills to do that, but what's even more incredible? His wealth of knowledge! It seems like there's nothing in the world he doesn't know! That's how smurfy he is!" Handy continues. Joey is impressed and cries, "Holy mother of Smurf! He's that knowledgeable?" Then Smurfette adds, "So the rumor smurfs, but he has used his knowledge to succeed on many explorations so far. So many races revere Jodger for his achievements. That's how I know the claims about his mighty knowledge must be true!" Moxette asks, "Does Jodger visit here often?" to which Hefty replies, "No, this is his first time. That's why Brainy couldn't smurf him. I think Papa Smurf just met him for the first time, too." Joey is bewildered by that statement: "Huh? Then why is he being so friendly?" Handy answers, "Well, that's just how Papa Smurf is. Even if it's the first time he meets someone, he'll welcome them with open arms." They all return to watching Papa, Grandpa, and Jodger's conversation. Jodger says, "...I see. Well, that must have been quite a disappointment for your village!" Papa Smurf replies, "Yes, that expedition was a waste of time! We didn't smurf anything." Jodger says, "I had heard that the Smurf Village was mounting an expedition to find Mistbound Lake. I came here hoping to hear about your latest triumph." Grandpa says, "Sorry! We didn't smurf a thing!" Jodger replies, "Not at all! It's no trouble to me! This gave me an opportunity to visit you! I plan to stay in the Smurf Forest for a short while. May I visit with you occasionally during my stay? Your village constantly receives the latest news, and good information would be a big help on my explorations!" "No problem! Other people visit us all the time. You're always welcome here, Jodger!" Papa assures him. He then looks at his Smurfs and announces, "My little Smurfs, this is Jodger! He's going to stay in the forest for a while. Smurf yourself around him! Jodger is quite knowledgeable and eager to meet with each and every one of you. So, I smurf every Smurf would like to get advice from him, but let's not oversmurf it. We don't want to be a nuisance!" Grandpa adds, "Now, every Smurf, our guest might be famous, but don't smurf us by asking him for autographs!" to which Jodger says, "No, no! If it's autographs you want, I'm sure that I can oblige, but...information? I'm afraid you flatter me. I have very little information. However, I would be delighted if I may be of service to you. If there is anything you wish to ask me, please don't hesitate." Every Smurf applauds him, and Carefee Smurf shouts, "It's a great honor!" Smurfette cooes, "Oooh! It's so very smurfy to have met you!" Papa Smurf clears his throat: "Come now, every Smurf! You're dismissed!" From this, the Smurfs go back to their chores while Jodger turns to him and Grandpa. "I think I'll go for a stroll in the forest. Please feel free to approach me with anything. Good day!" he tells them, before going off. As he leaves, Papa Smurf notices Joey and Hefty and calls out, "Oh, you two!" They notice and approach, and so he says, "I had started smurfing earlier about your assignment for today. Today, I want you to help me to put my spell books back on the shelves, and go get some ingredients for my new spell. That will smurf all I need for now." They do what he instructed after finishing some other chores around the village. Late at night at Gargamel's hovel, Gargamel is thinking of a plan to get revenge against the Smurfs for his last defeat. Scruple speaks up after some time: "Garggy, we were really put in our place last time... Ugh!" Gargamel replies, "The Smurfs made us get lost in that crazy forest and I'm not about to let it go! So humiliating! I need payback - one way or another, but how? Oh, I'm so furious! It's burning me up! There's got to be some way I can get back at them!" Eventually, he gets an idea and cries, "That's it! Time to do some plotting!" and tends to his table... The next morning, the Smurfs were all doing their chores when Papa Smurf calls over Joey and Moxette. They show up and the village leader says, "I'd like you to smurf an errand." Joey repeats, "An errand?" to which Papa confirms, "Yes, an errand! Go to see Homnibus and ask him if he has a book of spells about controlling the weather. My last book has finally faded beyond comprehension." Moxette adds, "You must really smurf it then..." Papa nods. "Correct," he says. Moxette agrees and exchanges glances with Joey before adding, "Okay, we'll leave right away." Papa praises their willingness, and they take Feathers in order to travel to Homnibus's house. Part 2 When they arrive and are allowed to enter his house, Moxette smiles up at Homnibus, only see another familiar face. She states, "Hey, isn't that...?" and it happens to be Jodger, who was busy talking to the wizard. He notices them and says, "Hello there! You're from the Smurf Village if I'm not mistaken." She nods and answers, "Yes. I'm Moxette, and this is Joey." She pointed to her companion. "It's great to meet you!" Joey asks, "So, what are you doing here, Jodger, sir? Searching for a book?" The humanoid octopus shakes his head: "No, no. Simply enjoying a chat!" Homnibus says, "I hailed him down! The great Jodger is so very famous. We started a conversation and what a surprising talk! He is so worldly and wise, like Papa Smurf. I'm thoroughly impressed!" Moxette comments, "I guess the rumors are true! Jodger, you really must be as knowledgeable as they say!" Then Homnibus asks her, "May I ask, Moxette, what I can do for you? Have you come searching for a potion?" She answers, "Sorry, no. We came to ask you something today, not to search. You see..." She tells the rest and Homnibus says, "Hmm... I see. A book of spells about controlling the weather? I am sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have such a book." Joey sighs: "Oh, all right. That's too bad. Papa Smurf will be disappointed when we tell him, though..." Outside, however, they suddenly hear a familiar set of voices: "Acorn, hurry!" "Wait for me!" Moxette spots them out the window and greets them, waving her hand. "Pansy and Acorn! Hello to you both!" Acorn notices and replies, "Oh! Hi, Moxette and Joey!" and Pansy adds, "And Jodger and Homnibus, too!" Joey asks them, "What's the rush?" to which Pansy asks, "You know how we've been looking for our lost item, right?" More coming soon. Continuation *'Episode 44' -- "It's Not Easy Being a Piximp" *'Episode 46' -- "A Scorpomouse in the Kitchen" Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles